


Constitution Check

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dungeons & Dragons, F/M, Frat Boy Shiro, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, inappropriate use of dnd terminology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: After a surprisingly enjoyable game night with Shiro, he asks to stay the night with you.





	Constitution Check

**Author's Note:**

> I STOPPED WRITING SOMETHING ELSE TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE OF SEASON 6 HOT DAMN
> 
> I _loved_ the dnd-inspired episode this season—I actually know almost zero about the game (except that it's getting popular again as of late) so I did my best to Google a couple of things for this fic. If you spot an issue or inconsistency, feel free to let me know! Even if, you know, most of this fic is smut lmao
> 
> We return to our frat boy Shiro inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/champagneshiro/status/956727497814626305) from January. Kind of a sequel to [_Morning Kisses_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505973).

Tonight has exceeded your expectations. Bringing your boyfriend to a one-shot campaign doesn’t sound like the most romantic date night. It also doesn’t help that he’s a gym rat frat boy dropping into a circle of self-proclaimed nerds and shut-ins. To your surprise, though, he agreed to come along and even joined in as a character rather than observed from the sidelines. Everyone else was also so warm and receptive to his first-timer skills. You hold Shiro’s hand triumphantly as you both walk across the campus, the nighttime breeze in your hair and the stars shining brighter than usual. That might be the RPG-induced adrenaline in your veins, but it doesn’t really matter.

“I can’t believe you actually enjoyed yourself,” you say. “You were incredible!”

“I only picked what I thought was cool. It was fun,” Shiro says.

He smiles at you fondly and you can feel your heart melting even more. You nudge him with your shoulder and smile wider. “You were the coolest paladin in the group. Should’ve changed your name, but I think I can let that pass.”

“Hey, you don’t think my own name is cool?”

“It’s not that,” you whine. “Your name could’ve been anything else! Like, I don’t know, Beldar or Dirdus or...Lord Longsword.”

Shiro contemplates your name suggestions, then shakes his head. “Nah. Takashi Shirogane, paladin of the high mountains and slayer of demon orcs still sounds the coolest.”

You snort, stopping just outside your dorm building and taking his other hand to hold. “Alright, hotshot. You wanna add ‘master of rolling a 15 or higher’ to that list?”

“How about…” he trails off and gives you a kiss, speaking softly and smirking, “conqueror of your ass?”

You immediately burn up and shoot back to look at him. 

He adds, “Oh, Daddy’s a good one, too.”

You make a loud noise of embarrassment and jump backward to smack his arm. “Shiro! That was  _ one _ time!”

He laughs, catching you by the hips and apologetically bringing you closer. “I’m kidding, babe, come on. Really. I had fun. Thanks for bringing me.”

You calm yourself and settle back into his touch, draping your arms over his shoulders and pouting. “Of course. I’m glad you liked it.”

Despite your thoughts about blatant public displays of affection, you go in for the kiss. Like hell you’re going to miss something so tender and sweet. Plus, it’s not like anyone’s outside at this hour. Everyone’s either partying it up at Theta Phi’s Saturday Sorority Bash (held every other Saturday) or smoking weed behind the library and contemplating the meaning (or lack thereof) of an obscure rap song. Or playing a tabletop game in an empty engineering classroom. Not a soul is going to judge you for making out with Shiro so openly like this.

He squeezes your hips and pulls away, gently biting your lip as he does so. “Can I come up to your room?”

You’d be an idiot to say no. You feel like an idiot anyway for responding as if you’re still in the game, “What was your constitution score again?”

“Um...a lot,” Shiro answers when he remembers that ability has something to do with endurance, “and I know you can handle it.”

If you can handle an imaginary seven-foot tree creature that tells convoluted riddles, you can handle your suddenly-horny boyfriend of a semester and a half. You take his hand and immediately lead him up to your dorm room. Thankfully, your roommate’s off at the Theta Phi party flirting with some of the girls. Knowing how smooth she is, you’re sure she won’t be returning to your dorm until morning.

This isn’t the first time Shiro’s been to your room. He dodges your roommate’s pile of laundry near the door and gets his shoes off while you toss your purse aside and miraculously not knock anything over. It takes a second before his hands are back all over you, lips latched onto your neck and kissing there as you weave your fingers into his hair. You moan his name when you fall back into your bed, jerking your hips up to silently plead for more. Shiro’s a man who takes his time and it always pays off in the end, though you can get impatient.

Eventually, he does let go of your neck, giving one last lick there before lifting up and tugging your shirt off. He does the same for himself and gets a move on with the rest of your clothes. It’s dark and a part of you wishes you can see the hungry look on his face when he nips your skin once you’re naked. You also wish you can ogle his ridiculously-ripped physique towering over you like he’s about to claim a world-class prize. 

However, nothing really trumps your one desire to have him between your legs whenever he’s able. Shiro nips your skin above your breasts, down to your hips and on your inner thighs. Your toes curl and you shudder, sliding your hands up to pinch your nipples and add to his teasing.

He keeps your legs spread and his own hanging off the bed when he licks you up and down. You cry out, enjoying the sensation all over again. No matter how many times he eats you out, you can never get enough of his tongue or his fingers or his dirty words. And this is only the warm-up. Like the first morning you spent with him, he builds this all up slowly, working every intricate part of your pussy, greeting every nerve and muscle like he knows all of them personally. The worst part is you know he’s going to pull back right before you come. On nights like these, when you’re both needy and desperate for something physical, he prefers that you come on his cock rather than on his tongue.

That’s absolutely not a bad thing at all.

You grab Shiro’s hair when he finally,  _ finally _ starts to suck your clit. You wrap your thighs around his head in an attempt to trap him there, though it’s no use because he’s more than capable enough of breaking free and moving away from you. Your body tenses, trembles, mouth wide open and letting out small noises of pleasure, and then nothing.

Shiro gives you one last suck of your clit and rises to his knees, easily pressing your thighs back down on the mattress. You’re soaked and sensitive, blood rushing between your legs while you whine his name childishly.

“Takashiiiiiii. God, you really like to take your sweetass time.”

“Patience yields focus,” he defends, letting go of you so he can dig for a condom in the desk drawer next to your bed. You assume he’s also stroking his cock since you only feel one arm reaching over you.

You scoff, bringing two fingers to your pussy to play with your clit as you wait. His leadership wisdom (and, in tonight’s case, paladin wisdom) doesn’t always translate well in the bedroom. “The only thing I’ll be focusing on is you railing me until I scream.”

“And have your neighbors complain again? I don’t think so.”

“They’re not even here. They’re at that party in the Theta Phi house. You know, the one you ditched so you can hang out with me.”

You can’t see him, but you can feel Shiro looking down at you with that endearing, timeless expression he does while he rolls the condom on himself. It’s still a shock sometimes, dating someone you’d never thought you’d date in a million years. Some of the stereotypes of Greek life are very much valid and, truthfully, unfortunate in the time you’ve been here. Your roommate dragging you to that frat party was really a blessing in disguise. You wouldn’t have met Shiro or realized how down-to-earth he is if you stood your ground and refused to go.

Intimate thoughts aside, Shiro bends down and kisses you. The taste of yourself is on his tongue. It’s something you’ve grown used to and something you’ve come to enjoy knowing that this is one of Shiro’s favorite things to do with you. The head of his cock prods your pussy and your lips vibrate against his when you moan once more. Cutting you  _ some _ slack, he only makes you wait a few seconds before tapping your fingers away from your clit pushing in.

The sigh that comes out of him is heavenly. You could listen to him groan like that all day, and you have for bits at a time when you try to keep up with him in the gym. This setting is the best because the sound is accompanied by the buildup of an orgasm. Taking your hands into his, Shiro kisses your tits, then your neck, then back to your lips. “You okay?”

“Mhm.” You take a deep breath in and bring your legs around his hips. A beat passes and you barely tilt your hips from side to side, giving him a signal. “Let me feel you, Takashi.”

And he does. Holding on tightly, he moves in and out, going faster with each thrust as you’re that much closer to coming. All that work with his mouth has gotten you wound up and ready to burst, so it’s not long before he hits that spot inside you just right and you moan louder into his ear.

“Fuck,” he curses roughly. Letting one hand go, he drops his thumb to your clit and you tighten around him. “You gonna come for me?”

You nod, but he doesn’t catch it in the dark. In turn, he thrusts harder into you and rubs harders circles on your clit. “I said,  _ are you gonna come for me? _ ”

“Fuck, yes,  _ yes _ !” you exclaim, arching your back as you’re dangling on the edge. “Please, let me come for you, I need to, I need to—”

He grunts your name in your ear and rubs your clit quickly. “Come for me, babe.”

You do. All your muscles cease to function properly, hips thrashing up to his that start to stutter, too. You hang onto his hand, holding tightly and gripping the sheets like your life depends on it. On top of all that, you do indeed moan loudly through your orgasm. It’s not a scream that will alert the RA and campus security, but it’s a noise significant enough that will let anyone else around you know that there’s someone banging you like there’s no tomorrow.

Speaking of whom, Shiro fucks you faster and faster, then buries himself deep inside you to fill the condom. He thrusts shallowly and feels you all over, panting through his orgasm while you whisper his name and run your nails up his back. His breath is hot against your collarbone, your name a flame that goes out quickly. He asks you again, “You okay?”

This time, you don’t forget to say something. “Yeah.”

Shiro pulls out slowly and disposes of his condom. As he does that, you turn over in an attempt to grab a shirt from your own laundry pile and clean yourself up. He stops you before you can feel for anything.

His voice is gentle. “Let me help you with that.”

You don’t resist. Shiro moves around the dorm carefully, turning on the lights for a few minutes so he can step into the bathroom to find a towel, not a shirt, to clean you up. Now, you’re able to stare at Shiro in all his glory—his messy dark hair, all those defined muscles, those hip bone tattoos that scream douchebag but he’s absolutely the opposite of one. You clutch your pillow while he moves around the small space, catching his shirt he throws at you and sitting up to use the towel he found for you.

After he cleans himself up with another towel he dug up in the bathroom, he gets back into your bed and lies on his side, facing you. “You know, AAB could use some good team building exercises like that game.”

You slide off the bed and squint at him. Never mind the wobble in your legs. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“It doesn’t have to be a complex fantasy world, right? It could be something simpler. Just throw the guys into an old world with magic and dragons and they can hunt for treasure.”

“Or sex,” you joke.

“Or that.”

Your jaw drops, awe and affection coloring your face. “You really want to try that out with your brothers?”

Shiro shrugs. “Why not? They need to learn how to think critically and work together when things get rough.”

You smile. Disbelief is now mixed into your face and you try to wipe it away when you run your fingers through your hair. “You’re really something else, you know that?”

“I know that,” he muses, “because you remind me all the time.”

“That I do.” You throw his shirt back at him. “I wanna take a shower before bed. Come with me?”

He smirks. “Constitution check?”

You shake your head and pull him out of bed. “The shower is small and I don’t want to slip like last time. But...I could do something else.”

You open your mouth in an “O” shape and mime a blow job. In turn, Shiro hops out of your bed and lifts you up bridal style, carrying you the short distance to the bathroom and making sure you don’t smack your head against the doorframe when he kisses you.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you all seen the [Tyrell Plays D&D sketch by Key and Peele](http://www.cc.com/video-clips/2xhvj0/key-and-peele-tyrell-plays-d-d) because it's gold
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a vacation for Shiro are greatly appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
